Sake
by H. S. Hines
Summary: Miroku and InuYasha have a few too many. Comedy, YAOI, oneshot, complete.


_Disclaimer: I don't own or make money off of anything relating to InuYasha. If I did, I would be living way better than this. __**YAOI WARNING**__: In this story, a guy does another guy. Deal with it. If you don't want to read it, DON'T. Simple, ne? _

Rating: M  
Code: Inu/Miro  
Genre: Humor, YAOI  
Feedback: Yes, please. I love to hear anything but flames. Those are best on a cold winter's night in a fireplace and have no business near a fanfic.

**Sake**

"In'Yash', you've had enough," Miroku slurred, taking the bottle away from his hanyo friend. InuYasha glared at the place the bottle had been, as though it had magically disappeared. He blinked a few times, trying to make it come back. Slowly, he turned his head towards Miroku, blinking rapidly against the swaying world.

"Where'd i'go?" InuYasha asked, leaning forward. He fell face down in Miroku's lap, having overbalanced his weak equilibrium. "Gimme," he mumbled into Miroku's crotch. Miroku laughed and shoved his friend onto the floor.

"I said you had enough." Miroku let the bottle roll away with a smile. He had had enough as well, after all. He tried to stand and tripped over his own foot, landing on top of InuYasha, who pushed him off irritably.

"Gerrof, lecher," the hanyo grumbled. "Stay away from my butt."

"I don't want your butt," Miroku protested. "You were th'one with yer face in m'lap."

"My face izzn near yer pal… yer lap." InuYasha finished his statement of what he considered obvious with a belch. Miroku kicked at his robes, which had become tangled around one leg and ended up kicking InuYasha by accident. The hanyo growled, flopped himself onto Miroku's chest and bit his shoulder.

"Ow!" Miroku yelled slapping InuYasha's head.

"You ow'ed me first," InuYasha protested.

"My robes… wuzzan assi… acki… I didn't mean to!"

"Oh." InuYasha relaxed against Miroku's chest. "Sorry." Miroku finally convinced his robes to release his ankle, and then realized InuYasha had fallen asleep on him.

"Oi!" Miroku yelled in one fuzzy ear. InuYasha answered him with a loud snore, his ear twitching a few times. "Inyu—Inya… Yasha… Inu… You! Stop drooling on me!" InuYasha ignored him and Miroku rolled himself so that he no longer had to breathe in the foul breath from his friend. The hanyo pulled him close and Miroku was torn between enjoying being spooned and irritated that it was InuYasha doing it. He wiggled around until InuYasha's arm was no longer compressing his stomach until he felt like he might see the sake again and drifted off to sleep.

It wasn't very long before a soft snuffling at his ear woke him up. He turned his head a little and ended up with something hot and wet pressed against his ear. He went still, listening to decide what it was. It took him only one lick to know it was InuYasha's mouth. The hanyo was exploring his earrings with his tongue and the feeling was arousing to the sleepy, inebriated monk. He arched his neck unconsciously when InuYasha's mouth moved lower and realized that something hard was poking him in the butt.

"InuYasha?" Miroku whispered. The hanyo answered by grinding himself into Miroku's backside. Miroku tried to pull away, but a persistent arm held him tight and he relaxed. InuYasha certainly _seemed _awake… Miroku didn't want to be accused of taking advantage of his friend in his sleep. Since they were both drunk, he refused to take responsibility for his or InuYasha's actions due to the sake. "Are you awake?" he asked, just to be certain.

"Shut up, Miroku," InuYasha answered and the monk happily complied. Not only was he awake, but he also knew whom he was molesting. The restraining hand moved lower on his body and Miroku gasped when it reached its goal. InuYasha seemed to get irritated by the clothing separating them quickly and started undressing Miroku roughly. Miroku helped him as much to progress the encounter as to prevent InuYasha from choking him with his own robes. InuYasha fell forward on him, pinning his wrists and blinked blearily at him.

"I'm drunk."

"Yeah," Miroku agreed. "So am I."

"We shouldn't do this," InuYasha continued.

"No, we shouldn't," Miroku concurred.

"We're still gonna, right?"

"If you wan'noo."

"Yeah," InuYasha said, then leaned down and kissed Miroku. "I've been frustrated."

"Me, too."

"Yeah, but I don't get to grab ass."

"It doesn't help, believe me." Miroku decided he was tired of talking and leaned up to catch InuYasha's lips again. Their kiss was messy and InuYasha's fangs caught on Miroku's lip more than once, but neither of them really noticed, they were too entranced with the taste of each other. Miroku pushed at InuYasha's clothes, which he seemed to have forgotten that he was still wearing until the hanyo stood up to try to take them off. He stumbled, but managed to right himself and swayed on his feet as he pulled at the kimono. He was fine until he got to his pants. Miroku flinched when he thudded to the floor with them around his knees.

InuYasha's ears were flat against his head and he was muttering. Miroku crawled over to him and helped him get them off. He stared at InuYasha, curious about the difference between them, which was rather considerable. He remembered how much he enjoyed the taste of InuYasha's lips and wondered if the skinelsewhere tasted very different. InuYasha gasped when he tested the question and buried his fingers in Miroku's hair.

Miroku found he rather liked the taste of InuYasha's skin and entertained himself with it, enjoying the escalating sounds from his friend. He wasn't fond of the taste that his ministrations brought, however, and reached for the sake bottle to wash the taste out of his mouth. InuYasha was shaking and panting on the floor. Miroku crawled next to him and smiled at the peaceful expression. InuYasha opened one eye and smiled back at him.

Miroku lied next to him and relaxed, trying not to think about how painfully aroused he was. InuYasha lie there a while and Miroku watched the rise and fall of his chest without saying anything. Finally, golden eyes fixed on indigo and InuYasha's smile took on a wicked look. The hanyo moved faster than Miroku was expecting and he was flipped on his back, a soft mouth pressing against his own. Miroku had no further warning before InuYasha's calloused hand began stroking him gently. Miroku's head thudded dully against the floor as he arched, startled, into his friend's hand.

InuYasha picked up speed as his mouth traveled down Miroku's throat to his chest, licking across the monk's nipples. Miroku moaned, feeling his pulse pick up beneath InuYasha's careful and talented fingers. InuYasha's mouth moved lower, replacing his hand and Miroku lost all his composure. A cry was torn from his throat as he climaxed, much quicker than he would have liked.

His fingers slid through his friend's hair as he sat up and grinned down at him. Miroku looked down and saw that InuYasha was excited again. He reached down with his hand, but he could barely grip. A glint of mischief appeared in the yellow eyes and InuYasha reached over to the sake bottle and handed it to Miroku, who was rather confused. InuYasha began kissing, sucking and licking at Miroku's skin, beginning at his stomach, moving up to his chest, lingering at his throat. InuYasha found his ears again and Miroku grew excited again, himself.

InuYasha worked his way back down Miroku's body, skipping to his thighs, licking at them and nuzzling them apart. He understood the plan then and why he had been handed the bottle of sake. He uncorked it and chugged deeply until he felt floating and unreal again, heated impossibly high from within.

He watched InuYasha position himself with a feeling of bemusement. Was this similar to what a woman saw, he wondered, before the hanyo followed through. Miroku clenched his eyes closed, hissing air through his teeth and pulled another drink from the bottle. The last drops fell onto his tongue as a new friction found him and he dropped the bottle, which rolled away. He looked up at InuYasha's eyes, clouded with passion as he moved and couldn't stop himself from reaching up to his friend's face. InuYasha leaned down, letting him reach his goal—the soft, unique ears. InuYasha moaned and Miroku found he was on the edge of release.

InuYasha let out a rapturous sound and Miroku found a pattern very quickly that let him experience that glorious feeling over and over until he lost all sense of his surroundings with his climax washing over him.

When he regained awareness, he was lying across InuYasha's body, the hanyo clutching him tightly. He slid across the slick body onto the floor, thinking that he desperately needed a bath. Sleep claimed him before another thought could form in his mind.

Miroku woke up the next morning, his head throbbing, but feeling strangely satisfied. He was confused as to that and opened his eyes to find himself lying naked on the floor, smelling strongly of bodily fluids and sake. He started to move and found he was incredibly sore. He furrowed his brow, trying to remember why he was in such a position and what—or who—he had done the night before. A glance around the room finally located InuYasha, curled up on the futon, wearing only his off-white kimono, the fire rat kimono and red hakama in a pile next to Miroku's robes.

Miroku frowned and sat up, wincing from the pain that was now starting to surface in other parts of his body as well. He looked at the empty sake bottle and smiled as some of the memories finally returned to him. He pulled on his robes quietly, intending to wash up before anyone else awoke, if possible and made a mental note to buy more sake.

**_The End. _**

_Sorry if the lemon seemed a bit censored_—_it was. I cleaned this up to keep it at an M rating. If you'd like to read the full thing, feel free to check out my account on either mediaminer or adult fanfiction dot net._


End file.
